


the night that saves my day

by thorduna



Series: Club Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Caning, Flogging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Club, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Well, it was a long scene,” Loki shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. He almost chokes on it when Thor steps closer to him and puts a hand on the small of his back. Loki can easily feel the warmth of it through the fishnet shirt he is wearing.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Thor is one of the owners of a BDSM club and a bar. Loki is one of the performers and just needs to unwind. Thor steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night that saves my day

**Author's Note:**

> Romanticized ideas of the BDSM scene ahead, you've been warned :) however, there are no shocking breaks of the etiquette here, as far as I'm aware, and as a whole, the fic is rather light-hearted, if not in the smut part, then in the setting part surely. But yay, who doesn't want a stylish club where you can watch D/s performances on stages, get drunk or even just get it on with a partner - or a stranger - right there? It's very vaguely based on a party (or rather a certain sections of a party) that I've been to a couple of times (it's a yearly event), which is run by one of the most prominent local tattoo and piercing studios. That's giving me the excitement for this whole idea about performances, partying etc.
> 
> The fic also leaves more than enough space for further stories and I would quite like to take advantage of the set up here. Feel free to drop kinks/ideas/wishes in the comments!
> 
> Enough rambling. No beta, though I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> And last but not least... Happy Birthday Sam!!!

Loki stares dazedly into his drink, watching the tiny swirls in the alcohol as the ice melts. He should go home.

 

He is exhausted.

 

But he is also wound up and he knows that there would be no sleeping anyway, so he stays. He could do with a shower though.

 

A voice interrupts his morose thinking a while later. “Hey.”

 

Loki turns and a wholly unexpected twinge of pleasure runs through him when he sees who it is.

 

It's _Thor_ , one of the owners of the club. And one of its best performers too. Rumour is he works in the back, but is so exclusive – and expensive – that barely anyone from the usual crowd gets to him.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Good stuff up there.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor is referring to the show Loki has done a couple hours earlier that evening; a long, drawn out rope-play followed by spanking and edging. It was met with an almost surprising amount of enthusiasm, considering how long it took (attention span of a party goer playing against the odds and all that). Loki suspects a lot of it had to do with how gorgeous and ripped the guy he was domming had been. He wasn't a bad sub either, but a little cocky – an understandable side effect of being young and hot.

 

He wasn't so cocky when Loki was done with him and Loki had to spend more than half an hour in aftercare with him before finally being able to deposit him into a taxi, which had been emotionally draining and really did nothing for his stiff muscles and aching hands.

 

But, it is nice to hear praise from the 'boss'. Especially one that looks as good as Thor does. Loki looks him over. He is dressed to fit in in tight leather trousers and a leather tank top with a couple of buckles and leather strips tightening it further. The outfit isn't flashy, but on Thor, it doesn't have to be. He is _huge_. Tall and muscled in a way that one just doesn't see every day. The tank top is showing just how prominent this biceps are. Loki follows the valleys of muscle with his gaze, admiring the veins on Thor's forearms. He has a couple of small black tattoos that Loki can't really make out and two heavy rings along with a seemingly random assortment of leather and silver bracelets.

 

Loki can imagine why people would pay good money to be held down by those hands. Or slapped around with all that power of those biceps.

 

And then there is his face. When Loki looks up, a smile (slightly _knowing_ ) is playing on Thor's lips. He looks _regal –_ that's the first word that pops into Loki's mind. Blue eyes, light beard... and long blonde hair that hangs around his face in slight waves, pulled back just _so_.

 

“You look tired, though.”

 

It's only the apparent kindness in Thor's voice that stops from Loki wincing and taking it as a slight towards his own appearance. He has talked to Thor on several occasions and always ended up feeling _good_. He can't say why, but there is something about him, something about that smile...

 

“Well, it was a long scene,” Loki shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. He almost chokes on it when Thor steps closer to him and puts a hand on the small of his back. Loki can easily feel the warmth of it through the fishnet shirt he is wearing.

 

“Is it just that?” Thor asks, watching the side of Loki's face intently when Loki glances at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Why, was there something wrong with it?” Loki asks, the words tumbling a little sharply from his mouth. The money he gets from performing here is good, he would rather not lose it. But Thor cocks his head and the hand falls away from Loki's back. He feels the lack acutely.

 

“No,” Thor clears his throat. “This isn't... I wasn't trying to have a business conversation with you.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Loki scrambles to fix the stumble, leaning towards Thor just a fraction and smiling apologetically. “Sorry. You're right, I am tired. It was a bit draining.”

 

He sees Thor's shoulders relax as he leans on the counter with one elbow and puts the palm of his other hand back on Loki's back. Loki scoots even closer. It's not even odd, the club _is_ noisy and they can hear each other without rising their voices like this.

 

“Let me guess,” Thor says and it's like his voice is vibrating with it. “You are still too tense to sleep.”

 

Loki laughs quietly, a wave of warmth coming over him. “Precisely.”

 

They look at each other for a drawn out moment before Thor speaks again, his eyes never leaving Loki's. “Sorry if it's too forward, but I'm wondering if you would want to go to the back with me. Unwind a little.”

 

The suggestion drives the air out of Loki.

 

Partly because he isn't sure what _exactly_ Thor is suggesting. Stalling for time, he reaches out and places his palm on Thor's chest, stroking a bit with his fingers as to not make it look like he's pushing him away. God, he's hot. And he's watching Loki with deep blue gaze, steady and...

 

It's the solid, robust mass underneath his fingers and the steadfast, warm look in Thor's eyes that makes him say yes.

 

“All right,” he nods. “Let's go talk somewhere more private.”

 

If they are watched as they weave through the club – and they likely are – Loki doesn't notice. The air is cigarette smoke free, but there is residual _stage_ smoke from some of the performances clouding a couple of the rooms. People are scattered in smaller groups all around in various states of undress, some just drinking, others showing off their subs, or pets, and engaging in all kinds of activities. Loki realizes he doesn't even know what time it is, but that wild foursome in the corner, directed by a dark-haired woman, tells him it must be late.

 

They slip through a inconspicuous door next to the second bar, located in the first, “vanilla” room and take the stairs to the upper floor. Loki has been here before. There is a dark corridor, done in the same dark, decadent style as the club is, with plush dark red carpet and black wallpaper. At the end, Loki knows, the corridor forks into two. On one side there are the staff business rooms, which is where all the cliché ends and practicality of administration begins. Loki signs his work contracts and attends briefings there. On the other side, however, are the _rooms_.

 

Asgard is not a brothel.

 

_But._

 

There are employees who are licensed therapists and as such, they can offer certain services to their clients while remaining legal. And on top of it, the rooms, and their extensive equipment, can be booked for private sessions. Loki heard once from Fandral that that's where the most money for Asgard comes from. At the same time, he bemoaned the fact that for the most part, they can't rent them to porn productions. Apparently if they did, they would be rich beyond belief. But then again, Fandral always did have a penchant for the dramatic.

 

Thor takes him right, to the rooms. Not that Loki doubted he would, but for some reason, an image of him an Thor in a plain office with grey carpet and a single potted plant on the windowsill flashes through his mind and he giggles.

 

Thor turns to him, smiling and an eyebrow raised quizzically.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Loki snorts. “I just imagined what would it be like if you took me in the other direction. A little bit of office roleplay. Shame neither of us is wearing a tie.”

 

Thor laughs and the sound is quickly swallowed by the heavy carpet and thick wallpapers. “I didn't figure you were into that kind of thing.”

 

“I'm really not,” Loki says drily and they grin at each other for a while before Thor turns and continues. The corridor turns left; the house is mostly square and Loki's interest is piqued. He's only ever been in the rooms located in the main part.

 

“These are a bit more private,” Thor tells him as though reading his mind. “And they don't get rented, so that's extra points for cleanliness.”

 

He unlocks one door and steps inside; Loki follows. The décor is... still a bit tacky, but certainly looks elegant if you are into what Loki calls _vampire rococo_. The walls on one side are lined with toys, whips and restraints and the room itself is furnished with several convenient surfaces, from comfortable ones like sofa and ending with something that can only be called a gynaecological chair wrapped in dark leather.

 

Well. It's nothing that Loki hasn't seen before.

 

Thor turns to him after Loki has browsed the room slightly and gently runs the tips of his fingers over Loki's upper arms.

 

“So,” Thor starts, speaking softly. “Stop me anytime if I'm wrong, but... You are versatile, right?”

 

Loki nods. “I am. I just choose not to sub professionally. It feels like too much of a risk.”

 

“Yeah, I can hardly argue there,” Thor shrugs and gives Loki one of those warm smiles again. “But you would be interested in blowing off some steam with me?”

 

“Sub for you,” Loki says, because this is exactly the point where it pays to be precise and Thor has been weirdly vague up to now.

 

“More like let _me_ dom for _you_ ,” Thor shrugs. “But I guess that's just wording.”

 

It _is_ just wording, but at the same time it lets Loki know plenty about Thor and his... _style_. And he likes it.

 

“I'd like that,” he says evenly. “And I would very much like it right now. But fair warning, I really am tired and... I might not stand much. And I might get...”

 

He doesn't seem to manage to get the word out. Thor waits an ample time before stepping in to fill in for him; he clearly doesn't want to interrupt.

 

“Emotional,” Thor suggests. Loki nods silently.

 

“But you want it,” Thor prompts when nothing else is said.

 

“Yeah. I don't mean to subscribe to the air of mystery and myth you have going for you, but you seem good and something tells me you picked up on what I need,” Loki says, the words rushing from his mouth. He is a bit embarrassed, not only because of admitting he's been listening to the rumours about Thor but also because he seems to... trust Thor.

 

Does he have a _crush_ or something?

 

He tries to stomp all that from his mind. It was a long, hard journey for him to learn that he is allowed to pursue the things he wants. He doesn't need to feel bad for wanting what he wants. And being straight with Thor is just common sense. And Loki values things like that.

 

Thor throws his head back and laughs, a deep, genuine laugh. Loki can feel his cock stiffening in his trousers. Maybe he _does_ have a bit of a crush.

 

“Air of mystery. That's awesome,” he chuckles, but then grows serious. “But yeah, I did notice, you were brilliant at your scene, but you had a handful and it took pretty long... and then you were gone...”

 

It's not really a question, but Loki can sense it in the words anyway. He nods. “Aftercare.”

 

“Aftercare,” Thor echoes. “I thought so. And then I saw you at the bar. I've been there. I know how it feels.”

 

Loki is intrigued. Does Thor mean he knows the exhaustion that comes from being a dom in a long scene or does he know the craving for...

 

“Do you switch too?” he blurts out before he can stop himself.

 

Thor nods. “Yup.”

 

Loki can't help it; his eyes fly over Thor's impressive body once again and he sighs out a little “wow”.

 

Thor laughs again. “I'm flattered.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Loki smirks, trying to keep up his composure. “You be flattered. And happy that I'm in _so_ different mindset.”

 

Some tension drains out of Loki as they laugh together.

 

“So,” Thor ventures as they quiet down. Time for some _business_ talk. Loki knows it, but something in him squirms at the idea.

 

“ _So_ ,” he jumps in, feeling reckless. “I obviously have a safe word. And I would like you to kiss me before we start. After that, I'm in your hands.”

 

Thor looks at him long and hard, eyes sliding over Loki's face, gauging. Loki stands still and determined, hoping that Thor won't turn him away on insist on more talking. He's not usually like this – he likes precision and a bunch of ground rules. But Thor doesn't feel like a stranger. Doesn't feel like... well, danger. Loki _trusts_ him. And he expects a lot from him, feeling a bit like kid before Christmas day, filled with anticipation and a sense of certainty that they will unwrap something mind-blowing. He doesn't want to take away the magic of that feeling by hashing out every detail.

 

“Okay,” Thor says eventually. “But keep in mind I don't know you and don't be disappointed if I don't go hard enough for you.”

 

Loki clenches his fists, short of breath all of a sudden. So, Thor's mind goes into _that_ direction. But then again, of course it would. For _too much_ , they will have a safe word, but there is no word for _not enough_.

 

“Are you sure you don't know me?” he asks quietly and Thor's nostrils flare with a harsh breath that he takes.

 

“Your safe word,” is the only thing that Thor says.

 

“Silvertongue.”

 

“Silvertongue,” Thor repeats and palms Loki's face with both hands before yanking him forward and kissing him, hard.

 

Loki melts in his hands. _Yes_. Thor smells good and tastes even better, like honey and metal and he completely possesses Loki's mouth, holding his chin firmly and sneaking his tongue past Loki's lips, demanding to be let in and when sweeping over Loki's tongue before nipping at his upper lip.

 

Loki's knees feel weak when Thor is done.

 

“That enough kissing for you?” Thor asks in a rough, gravelly voice and Loki nods faintly.

 

“Good. Then undress.”

 

Loki breathes in and out and then reaches to slowly pull the black fishnet top over his head. He drops it on the floor and starts unbuttoning his jeans next. It's hard work to pull them off, tight as they are, and he tries to make it look as appealing as possible. Thor's face might as well be made of stone though, he merely stares at Loki with his arms folded over his chest.

 

When Loki is naked, he simply stands there and then breathes hard as Thor begins to circle him, dragging a tip of one finger around Loki's waist.

 

He stops once he is standing directly behind Loki and Loki can't see him. He runs his palm down Loki's spine, starting at the nape of his neck and then going all the way down to Loki's ass. His fingers snatch and stutter on Loki's clammy skin. To say he worked up a sweat during his scene would be a major understatement.

 

“Overworked,” Thor scoffs as though the word was an insult. “You need to bathe.”

 

Loki shivers, but he is confused. _Bathe where_? Then Thor is next to him, gripping his elbow and leading him towards the opposite corner of the room. Loki doesn't notice it until they are mere steps away, but there is a door. Thor reaches over him to open it and flicks on a switch. Loki's eyes widen in surprise. Unlike the room, the décor of the bathroom itself has successfully landed in the realm of _luxurious_ and _decadent_ without being tacky. They might as well be in a palace. The room is covered in white marble and all the plumbing is pale gold. There is a large tub with claws in the middle of the room and an authentic looking, white painted wooden cabinet with a matching vanity to the side. Dozens of bottles line both of the pieces of furniture.

 

Thor steers Loki towards he tub and turns the faucets on, testing the temperature and adjusting the dials until he appears to be satisfied.

 

“Get in,” he orders and wanders off to peruse the bottles. Loki obeys. The water is perfect, just hot enough and Loki is more pleased by the second. He has no doubt that Thor will get rough with him, but right now, he is taking the grooming approach with Loki.

 

Loki knows he should let go of thinking about this in such terms – in terms he knows from the other side, terms he knows from working with other people – but he can't just yet.

 

The tub is made for viewing, that's for sure. Loki stretches as much as he is able with his tall frame in the almost-empty bathtub and waits for it to fill in, watching Thor's imposing back.

 

Thor turns back to him soon after, carrying simply an expensive looking bottle of bath bubbles, which he promptly pours in and kneels by the tub, leaning on the edge as he sticks one of his hands in, stroking Loki's thigh for a moment before flicking his fingers through the water to help the bubbles to form.

 

But he is not saying anything and after a while, Loki grows curious and just a little bit impatient. Time to test the waters.

 

“Enjoying the view?” he says quietly, letting an air of impertinence colour his tone.

 

“I am,” Thor relies evenly. “Are you enjoying being viewed, Loki? Do you like to be on display?”

 

Loki can tell that Thor is fishing to fill the gaps in the conversation that Loki refused to have, but he doesn't mind. Thor has it right, Loki is not ashamed of his nudity, bathing in front of Thor doesn't faze him and Thor needs to figure out something else to push his buttons.

 

“I do, when it's appreciated,” he admits quietly and Thor slips both hands into the water in response, palming Loki's calves and spreading the slightly soapy water up over his knees and to his thighs. The bubble bath smells like sandalwood and sugar.

 

Thor remains quiet and Loki realizes he likes that. The bath fills with hot water and more bubbles, which Thor tirelessly spreads over Loki's skin everywhere he can reach; once the tub is so full that only the tips of Loki's knees and his shoulders remain above the waterline, he shuts off the faucet and continues to gently touch and knead Loki all over. Unsurprisingly, he avoids Loki's crotch and Loki lets out a quiet sigh as he hardens further when Thor flicks and pinches his nipples. Teasing and edging, of course he-

 

“Shhh,” Thor hisses into his ear and Loki almost jumps. Thor is apparently draped over the edge of the tub at Loki's back, both of his arms submerged and toying with Loki's chest. Then Thor kisses his neck before nipping it rather harshly.

 

“No thinking,” Thor continues. “You are here because I want you clean... and all rosy and sensitive... don't you want to be all nice like that for me?”

 

“I do,” Loki breathes instinctively.

 

“Then relax,” Thor growls into his ear. “That's an order.”

 

Loki melts into the water, letting his head drop onto the edge of the tub and – purposefully – rubbing his bare cheek over Thor's bearded one in the process. Thor reacts to that in a manner that surprises Loki – he takes a hold of Loki's chin and pulls him for another kiss, sloppy and filthy. He fucks Loki's mouth with his tongue as Loki lets his jaw fall slack and only slightly puckers his lips to create a delectable path for Thor. It's one of his favourite ways to shows submission and yet he almost never gets to do it, not finding his partners deserving of it.

 

But Thor...

 

“Ankles out of the water,” Thor breathes into his open mouth. “Hook them on the edge.”

 

Loki does it and as a result his legs are splayed wide; he underestimated just how large the tub is and he needs to spread his legs rather far apart to obey.

 

Thor smoothly moves to the long side of the edge, petting Loki's cheek with one hand and circling the other around his cock. Sure, Loki was told to stop thinking, but his guess was right. This would be about teasing. He takes a deep breath and settles into it, enjoying the pleasant grip of Thor's hand while he can. Thor strokes him evenly into hardness and then lets go.

 

“Wash up,” Thor says, tone strict. “Then join me. You have five minutes.”

 

And then he's gone, getting up and walking out of the bathroom. Loki can't help it, he turns around and watched Thor's retreating back.

 

“That's all?” he asks lightly as Thor lays his hand on the doorknob. “Aren't you forbidding me to touch myself?”

 

Slowly, Thor turns around and then smiles at Loki. It's an expression that Loki hasn't seen him wear yet: low and dark and _dangerous_.

 

“Oh, you can touch yourself,” he says, still smiling. “You can even make yourself come. Just be ready for the consequences of doing something like that on my watch.”

 

And then he is gone. Loki lets his head thunk on the edge of the tub. _Damn_.

 

He isn't stupid. He's not going to jerk himself off. If anything, he knows that if he did, he might as well fall asleep, considering how much this hot bath has relaxed him. But Thor is _good_. Loki feels whipped into shape and Thor barely moved a finger.

 

So instead of touching himself, he quickly rubs the remaining sweat off his skin with the fragrant bubbles and rushes out of the water, spotting clean towels and scrubbing himself dry before quickly using the toilet discreetly placed in the corner.

 

He feels ready. And excited.

 

With a deep breath – that always helps – he opens the door. Thor looks up to him. He has taken off his top and Loki's breath stops in his lungs for a second. He is _ripped_.

 

Thor beckons him over and Loki comes, still a little stunned by the sight of Thor. It's not that he hasn't seen him before, Thor _does_ perform in the club and Loki knew he was large and muscled, but it's quite something else like this, up close, than it ever was watching him on stage. He walks up to Thor, still staring and almost doesn't notice Thor reaching for his cock until Thor grabs him confidently and strokes him from semi-hard into full hardness.

 

“I see you were smart,” Thor murmurs, leaning into him.

 

Then he steers Loki towards a prop that resembles a table, except it's stuffed and the surface is leather; that, and the wide part of it curves down and continues in an almost right angle down to the floor. He brings Loki toward it, pushing at his back until Loki bends over, lying his upper body over the surface and pressing the tops of his thighs to the sloping side. Thor moves around him quickly and efficiently, strapping Loki's wrists into wide leather cuffs that pull him taut across the surface and then doing the same with his ankles, pulling his legs rather far wide.

 

It's a simple position. Loki is bent over, ass exposed and legs spread, and that's it – but he is tightly secured like that. And he is comfortable. Which can only mean that whatever is coming won't be.

 

Thor puts his hands on him, palms spread wide over Loki's shoulders. He kneads Loki's muscles slightly before moving down, petting and massaging the entirety of Loki's back, and then his ass and legs too.

 

It feels divine. Thor's hands are warm and mostly smooth, apart from just tiny catches of hardened skin that make him shiver. It reminds Loki of that initial moment when Thor approached him in the bar and placed his hand on the small of Loki's back. Clearly he knew what he wanted that very moment and every touch was deliberate, meant to get him closer to what he wanted. Loki thinks about that and his cock pulses against the leather underneath him.

 

“You overtired yourself,” Thor tells him in reprimand, squeezing the inner side of Loki's right thigh with one hand. “Didn't you?”

 

“I did,” Loki breathes, mind focused on the bruising pressure of Thor's fingers.

 

“And should you do that?” Thor asks strictly. Loki feels the harshness of the tone deep inside of him. This is what he needs.

 

“No, I shouldn't,” he whimpers as Thor moves on to roughly grab his ass.

 

“Glad you admit it,” Thor whispers into his ear and the sudden gust of breath against his neck makes Loki shiver. “Now, let's make sure the lesson sticks.”

 

And with no further ado, he slaps his palm against Loki's bottom. Loki goes with the blow, pleasure pooling in his stomach. Oh yes. There is quite some power that Thor can put behind his hits. And he wastes no time either. One after another, the blows land on Loki's cheeks evenly, making him bite down yelps as they sting and warm up his skin. Thor is not playing with him, he is laying the strokes rather hard, but he keeps such a beautiful rhythm that Loki can't help but fully embrace the pain, rocking with the blows as far as he is able and pushing his ass up for more.

 

It's hypnotizing.

 

_Spank._

 

_Sting._

 

_Warmth._

 

And all over again. Loki fantasizes about Thor's arms, the bulging muscles, the expanse of his large palm as it strikes Loki's pale skin...

 

He is pleasantly warm all over when Thor stops. He comes to stand by Loki's head, smoothing his hair and circling his neck with his hand; it's even hotter now with the blows he has dealt. He leans down to nuzzle Loki's cheek.

 

“I don't think you've learned your lesson,” Thor gauges flippantly. “Do you?”

 

“I'm not sure,” Loki says, deliberately licking his lips. Oh, but he is sure. He is sure that he hasn't had enough and, as he drags the pointed tip of his tongue over his lower lip, he knows he wants to incense Thor some. “I like working, after all... I have so much power.”

 

He hears Thor's sharp intake of breath. “Power?” Thor growls at him, his hand slipping from his neck into Loki's hair and tugging. “You have no power right now. You are mine.”

 

Loki moans as Thor lets him go abruptly and moves away. He tries to turn his head to see what Thor is doing and just barely sees him at the edge of his vision, picking up something from the wall.

 

“Eyes forward,” Thor orders and Loki does. He quits trying to see what Thor is holding in his hand; there's really no point.

 

He will feel it soon enough.

 

Oh and he _does_. It's a flogger of some sort, it definitely has many strands and the heaviness and the sting tells Loki they are thick and made from leather. The ends bite into his heated skin harshly as Thor brings the tool down with considerable force.

 

Loki considers the first one, tensing up.

 

On the second stroke, he cries out and bucks forward. Once the heat of the lash abates, he has to silently congratulate Thor.

 

Average tool. The force behind the hit is what makes all the difference.

 

And Thor has made sure that Loki knows how much force he is able to put into just about everything.

 

Loki gives his situation one last professional overview.

 

And then he can do nothing but lose himself in it.

 

The flog strikes his ass again and again at high speed, the sound cracking in his ears, following the smooth swish as Thor stretches out backwards and strikes. Loki makes a brief attempt to stifle the sounds he is making, biting down at his yelps and cries. But the whip keeps coming down again and again and the many tips are biting and stinging the skin of Loki's ass a random, making him twitchy and unfocused. Soon, the sounds are spilling through his lips.

 

Then Thor moves from his ass to the backs of his thighs and Loki is lost, whimpering and moaning in pain as dozens of pricks bite into the soft skin there. His legs are stretched wide and the strokes expertly fall onto the most vulnerable places in random patterns. Loki's toes curl and he presses the face into the leather, panting.

 

Damn, it _hurts_.

 

Then it stops and he feels Thor's hand running up his spine once again. An involuntary moan drags its way past Loki's lips.

 

“There you are,” Thor breathes, suddenly right by Loki's ear again. Loki adores the warmth of him. “That's it. You take it so well... that teaches you how to let go, doesn't it? How to relax?”

 

“Yes,” Loki gulps. Anything to keep this going.

 

Thor doesn't disappoint. He grabs and squeezes Loki's ass and thighs hard before letting go; the sound of his steps and the prolonged moment without any touch or stroke tells him Thor is away picking another tool.

 

It seems like forever until he comes back and Loki's ears pick a lot of movement. He _is_ trying to stop himself from thinking like someone who needs to be in control, who needs to know what is happening, but it's hard, increasingly so when Thor is away.

 

Finally, Thor comes back into view, carrying a strip of black cloth.

 

He doesn't comment at first as he ties it over Loki's eyes. But then: “There, all better, isn't it? Stopping you from doing all the things you are not meant to do... ”

 

“I wasn't doing anything,” Loki protests weakly before he can think about it.

 

“Yes, you were,” Thor scolds, massaging his shoulders. “Looking. Thinking. Loki, you need to realize that there is nothing you can do now. You gave yourself to me. You are mine to do with as I please. Stop second-guessing me before I get truly angry with you.”

 

Thor emphasizes his last sentence by sliding his hands down to Loki's ass and digging his fingers into the meat of his cheeks harshly.

 

“I know, I know, yes, yes, you are,” Loki pleads. He can feel himself slipping away. Thor is right. They agreed. Loki is Thor's. He was disobedient, looking over his shoulder and trying to guess what would come next.

 

He shouldn't. He should simply take it.

 

Thor says nothing more and the next thing that Loki registers is the low whoosh sound that he hears too late and the smacking pain of something wide landing on his left cheek. The force is considerable, as is the surface on which it lands. It's different from before. More solid. More grounding.

 

More painful.

 

Thor smacks his ass over and over, heating the globes of it and making Loki cry out in a steady rhythm. There is nothing teasing about it. It's pure punishment, harsh and predictable.

 

Loki squeezes the edge of the table, digging his nails into it. It hurts. It _hurts_.

 

Whoosh, _smack_.

 

Whoosh, _smack_.

 

Loki cries out at each as the prickly hot feeling burrows into his nerves, chasing all of his thoughts away. It goes on and on and his mind becomes hazy, filled only with anticipation of the next stroke. It's almost comforting. It hits, striking the softness of his ass, it bites, then the hotness spills all over, then the cold of rush air comes, followed by a brief caress of _nothingness_ before he hears it coming again.

 

He jerks, disoriented, when it stops and a gentle hand comes to rest at his back instead.

 

“So good,” a voice praises and Loki remembers where he is. Yes, that's Thor. “But you can take more.”

 

Loki can't decide whether he wants to voice agreement or disagreement and so he only moans wordlessly. He is surprised to feel the restrains of his ankles being undone – didn't Thor just say he was about to get more? Then even his wrists are freed from the cuffs... however, Thor holds him firmly, his clothed legs pressed to Loki's bare ones and their torsos touching without anything keeping them apart. Thor holds each of Loki's wrists in his hands, drawing him into a standing position and steering him to where he needs him.

 

Loki isn't quite sure where is it that he ends up, it's a low platform of some sort. What he does know is that Thor sits him down harshly onto his already abused bottom and he hisses and winces when it comes into contact with the hard surface. But then the pressure is alleviated when Thor pushes at his chest and Loki finds himself lying down on his back. Both his wrists and ankles are once again encircled in leather cuffs, his arms are then brought above his head and secured to the opposite ends of the platform he is lying on.

 

Loki's breath hitches when he hears chains clinking and soon enough, his legs are being lifted in the air and each of his ankles is tied to the corresponding wrist by a rather short length of a chain.

 

He is left quite helpless, bent in half, legs spread and pulled far back towards his raised arms. The shortness of the chain makes Loki lift his ass almost completely off the surface beneath him to bring some relief to the tendons at the back of his knees.

 

It's a delectably vulnerable position, a distant part of him tells him. Whether it is beating or fucking that awaits him, he has no chance. He is fully open to it and it will hurt.

 

And he loves this knowledge.

 

A gentle hand touches his cock and he jumps; he still can't see and he wasn't expecting that. As a result, he learns that his restraints truly don't leave him almost any space to move within. He also realizes how hard he has been this whole time and he keens out loud at the warmth and pleasure Thor's hand offers.

 

“You are gagging for more punishment,” he hears Thor say smugly. “You need more of it. I'm going to take a cane you to until you can't bear it and only then I will make you come.”

 

Loki almost laughs out loud, momentarily coming forward from the pleasant nothingness he's been trying to lose himself in. A bamboo cane is one of the harshest tools typically available. He uses it as the big scare too.

 

Thor must notice something about his reaction and he catches him by the hair, wrenching his head backwards.

 

“I like this,” Thor hisses. “This brave face you put on. It only means that there is more to break.”

 

Loki just shakes his head, though he is not sure what he is trying to deny. Thor pauses, releasing Loki's hair from his grip and stroking his cheek instead. Loki's mouth falls open involuntarily and he lets out a slow moan of anticipation.

 

Then Thor's hands are gone from him and he tenses up, ears straining to hear Thor picking up the cane.

 

He misses the clue completely.

 

The sound of the cane swishing through the air hits his ears, followed by the _crack_ when it lands _._

 

And then he's gone.

 

* * *

 

Thor bites his lip as Loki cries out in pain and surprise and he watches a straight red line form over his already beautifully welted ass. Loki yanks at the chains that lead from his ankles to his wrists and he almost topples to his side when he does it. Thor reaches out to steady him, then lets himself lightly stroke the taut skin of the back Loki's thighs. That too is dotted with redness and Thor means to add more of it there.

 

Turns out, Loki has interesting definition of “not being able to withstand much.” He warned Thor that he was drained and Thor respected that, toying with him a bit in the bath and starting off with some basic spanking. But Loki surprised him; he let Thor go on and on, to the point where Thor wonders if he's going too far.

 

He waits as Loki relaxes a bit from the whip-cord tension caused by the first cane stroke. There is only so far Thor will push now, wondering if it's not some kind of professional pride that keeps Loki taking what Thor is dishing out, rather than enjoyment.

 

He lets his left hand trail upward and wraps it around Loki's ankle, just underneath the cuff, to keep him steady, while he readies the cane in his other. This time, he aims for the vulnerable skin of Loki's thigh, just where the thigh meets the ass.

 

 _Crack_.

 

He delivers the hit perfectly and his cock throbs insistently as the welt forms and Loki sobs out a cry.

 

“That's it,” he croons to Loki, squeezing his calf comfortingly. He doesn't wait half as long between the second and third strike; the fourth one comes even quicker. He divides his attention between Loki's bottom and his thighs, quite unable to decide which part is more delectable.

 

Damn, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to help Loki relax, to give _him_ the service, to let him unwind, but... he's had his eyes on Loki for a while now and he can't deny how much this is turning him on.

 

Keeping a sharp eye on Loki's face – what is visible underneath the blindfold anyway – for clues, he delivers three more blows. _Expectation_ , _pain_ , _bliss_ – those are the emotions that flicker on Loki's face, a steady circle. Thor is confident that right now, there is nothing else in Loki's mind but the shivering anticipation of when and where the next blow will land and the burning pain and release of when it does.

 

Just like it's supposed to be.

 

When the next stroke criss-crosses an existing welt and the skin turns bright purple, telling Thor that the skin is just about to break, he puts the cane down and quickly undoes the chains that connect Loki's wrists to his ankles. He leaves Loki's wrists secured above his head, but he eases his legs down. Then he kneels on the low platform, right between Loki's legs and hitches them up over his own thighs. Loki moans and shakes; the contact must hurt. Thor drags his fingers down Loki's chest lightly, almost ticking – a gentle touch to contrast with the heat Loki surely must be feeling all over his ass and legs.

 

Then he takes Loki's cock in hand and strokes; it's wet and hot, sticky with all the precum that has been spilling from the tip as Thor whipped him. Loki whimpers and arches into it.

 

Fuck. Thor wishes he could open his own trousers and take them both in hand. His straining crotch is _right there_ , right next to where he is stroking Loki, but he can't. It's his own fault for not pressing Loki to talk more earlier.

 

And now, Loki is far too gone and Thor would feel like a creep jerking all over him, even if he really wants to.

 

No. Tonight, he will give Loki what _he_ needs and he will just have to hope that Loki will come back for more.

 

He leans forward, forcing Loki's legs upwards, knees drawing up and falling to the sides as he lets Thor closer. Thor's hand never slows and he leaves himself enough space to work, but he mouth at the sharp line of Loki's jaw.

 

“There you go,” he whispers against Loki's cheek. “You took that so well... do you want to come now?”

 

“Please, please, yes,” Loki pants against him and Thor can't resist kissing him again. Loki lets him in immediately, yielding to him, _welcoming_ him. Thor groans and squeezes Loki's cock the way he really wishes he could squeeze his own.

 

“Just like that, come on, come for me,” he keeps murmuring to Loki, feeling the hardness and the straining in his hand. And then Loki is crying out, taut and arched underneath Thor.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck – Thor imagines burying himself inside Loki when he's like this, fucking into him as he cries out. Hypnotized by Loki's panting mouth, Thor milks his orgasm from him, and then lets go, pressing his sticky palm against his own crotch. Damn it. He is so hard and on edge he only needs to squeeze himself trough his trousers, humping against his own palm, for a couple of seconds and he comes too, groaning into Loki's neck.

 

He fights against the heaviness that spreads through his limbs after an orgasm; he needs to check on Loki. He quickly grabs a towel from the edge of the platform and wipes his hands before reaching to ease the blindfold off Loki's face.

 

“Careful now, it could feel bright,” he says quietly as the knot comes undone and the fabric slides away from Loki's eyes. Loki slowly blinks a couple of times and then zeroes in on Thor.

 

“Hi there,” Thor smiles. “All right? Are you with me?”

 

“Mm,” Loki confirms. Next, Thor undoes the cuffs and lets Loki lie prone for a minute, sitting at his side and stroking his hip lightly. Slowly, Loki comes to lie on his side, curling in on himself a bit, which Thor watches with slight worry, until Loki puts a palm on Thor's thigh almost absent-mindedly, inching closer.

 

Thor's trousers are sticky inside and out, but he decides to ignore it and nudges Loki a bit. Loki shifts to put his head onto Thor's thigh and Thor strokes his hair, separating the slightly tangled and damp strands.

 

“Mm, you're a cuddler,” Loki murmurs after a while. Thor parts his lips, searching for an answer, but then Loki speaks again. “I like it.”

 

Thor just chuckles and slowly works his way from Loki's hair to his neck and down the entirety of his back, stroking and petting. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired. Good.” A pause. “Ache-y.”

 

Thor has to smile at such an assessment.

 

“You're gonna have to pour me into a taxi,” Loki continues and while his tone is clearly light-hearted, something tugs at Thor.

 

“You can stay,” he says in a rush. “I... I have a normal room here, on the third floor.”

 

Loki is quiet for so long that Thor starts to think he has made some kind of a misstep; crossed a line.

 

“Well, I am dead on my feet... and I am not actually even _on_ my feet... So, if you're sure.”

 

“Of course,” Thor nods.

 

He wants to draw Loki another bath, or join him in the shower at least. Soothe him. Tuck him in and stay with him as he falls asleep.

 

And he will. He will do it as surely as he will later approach him and ask for a repeat of tonight.

 

Or a hundred of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Like I said at the start, feel free to suggest kinks to fill in the sequels (as long as you are willing to be patient and accept that your particular idea might not get filled). As you've read, both Thor and Loki can be domming, so it can be whatever :)
> 
> thorduna.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winning Bid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946424) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy)




End file.
